Raikou
|} |egggroupn=0 |egggroup1=Undiscovered |gendercode=255 |eggcycles=80 |evtotal=3 |evsa=1 |evsp=2 |expyield=261 |oldexp=216 |lv100exp=1,250,000 |color=Yellow |catchrate=3 |body=08 |pokefordex=raikou |generation=2 |friendship=35 }} Raikou (Japanese: ライコウ Raikou) is an Legendary Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Along with and , it is one of the Legendary beasts resurrected by after the burning of the Brass Tower. Of the three Legendary beasts, Raikou is said to represent the lightning strike which ignited the fire that consumed the Brass Tower. Biology Raikou is a quadruped, yellow, tiger-like Pokémon with black stripes and a white underside. It has a thin, light blue tail with sharp angles and a spark-shaped formation at the end. Most of its face consists of thick, white fur and shorter yellow fur around its red eyes. Raikou's muzzle is a light blue "X" and it has a black faceplate with two bumps that covers its forehead, nose, and ears. Raikou has two long fangs that make its appearance similar to the . Its large claws each converge to form a single point and never retract. Extra fur hangs off its body in front of its thighs. Raikou has a mane across its back that resembles dull purple rain clouds and allows it to shoot bolts of lighting. As seen in the anime, Raikou is able to fly by creating storm clouds. It is shown to be distrustful of humans, though it may form some friendship with those who help it. Raikou tends to appear during thunderstorms and when other Electric-type Pokémon are in danger. Raikou races across while barking cries that sound like thunder. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Raikou (The Legend of Thunder!) Raikou appeared in the Pokémon Chronicles episode The Legend of Thunder!, where Team Rocket members Attila and Hun attempted to capture the Legendary Pokémon. Raikou (M13) A Shiny Raikou made its first movie appearance alongside , and the other members of its trio in the thirteenth Pokémon movie, Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Other Raikou appears at the end of Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (Part Two), the second half of the special episode based on Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs. Minor appearances Raikou first appeared in Houndoom's Special Delivery. It was spotted by and a before it disappeared. The Mauville City Gym Leader Wattson owns many Raikou robots which he uses in his Gym. Raikou made a small cameo at the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Raikou also had a minor appearance in Dawn's Piplup's dream in Three Sides to Every Story!. Pokédex entries ]] In Pokémon Generations A wild Raikou appeared in Ecruteak City in The Reawakening. In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Raikou appeared in the of the fourth and final , Zoroark: Master of Illusions. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Raikou appeared as a beam of light in Slugging It Out With Slugma. Its first real appearance was in Really Raikou & Entirely Entei I, where it along with Entei tests Falkner and were joined by Suicune in Really Raikou & Entirely Entei I, discussing about Ho-oh. It was revealed in a flashback in Hello, Lickitung, where it was awakened by along with its two counterparts, and the three raced around Kanto and Johto looking for s to help them defeat the Masked Man to free and repay the debt of the latter for saving its life. Nearing the end of the chapter, Raikou eventually pairs up with Lt. Surge after encountering and escaping Falkner, and later . Once Ho-Oh is freed and Pryce, the true identity of the Masked Man, is defeated, it once again roams the lands of Johto with and . also owns a Raikou in the saga. It has been confirmed that it is the same Raikou as the one that befriended Gold, having caught it sometime before the in Johto. Raikou is more powerful than any other Electric-type Pokémon in the manga because billowing thunder clouds follow it everywhere carried on its back, allowing it to perform powerful attacks, such as , more quickly and efficiently than regular Electric Pokémon. Despite clearly possessing sentient intelligence like its fellow beasts, it obeyed Anabel's commands to battle without question while she was under psychic control of Guile Hideout. After he is defeated and the Battle Frontier is saved, Raikou is seen interacting with Gold and , and has since reappeared in the . In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Series Super Smash Bros. Melee When released from a Poké Ball, Raikou releases a powerful attack that electrocutes any opponents that get caught in it. Raikou is the only Legendary beast that does not return in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Trophy information These Thunder Pokémon travel near and far, blasting out electrified whirlwinds. They carry storm clouds on their backs, so they can produce lightning regardless of the local weather; it's even said that they descended to the earth with via lightning bolts. Their extreme quickness lends itself to flight, so they're very hard to capture. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Raikou appears as a trophy. Trophy information NA: Was that a bolt of lightning flashing by, on the ground instead of the air? Then it could have been Raikou. A rumble of thunder in the distance, but not a cloud in the sky? Sounds like Raikou's roar to us. It is said that this wild Pokémon perished in the Johto region once, but Ho-Oh was so filled with sorrow at the loss that Raikou was resurrected. PAL: If you see a bolt of lightning flash across the ground instead of from the sky, you may have just caught a glimpse of Raikou. And if you hear a peal of thunder that lasts longer than it should, that may be Raikou's roar. It's said that this wild yet majestic Pokémon once perished in the Johto region, but Ho-Oh, filled with sorrow, resurrected it. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations Johto}} Johto}} |} |} Kanto (if the player chose ) (only one)}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} Johto}} }} |} |} only)}} |} |} or in the party) (only one)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} )}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Wireless Tower, Rand's House}} |} |} |area=Meadow: World Axle - B1F (post-ending)}} |area=Conductor Room: Rumbling Magnetic Motors (Reward), Entranceway: Battle Royale - Cage Match}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 2}} |area=Expert Stages: Stage EX16 Event: Raikou Appears!}} |area=Dark Land: Royal Armory (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 20: Stage 06}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Raikou|English|United States|40 |November 22 to 29, 2001; December 7 to 20, 2001; June 22 to 28, 2002; July 5 to 11, 2002; November 15 to 21, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Shiny Raikou}} |Journey Across America Raikou|English|United States|70|February 25 to July 23, 2006|link=List of Journey Across America event Pokémon distributions#Raikou}} |Top 10 Distribution Raikou|English|United Kingdom|70|June 10, 2006; October 14 to November 19, 2006|link=List of English event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Raikou}} |Top 10 Distribution Raikou|Italian|Italy|70|June 23 to 25, 2006|link=List of Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Raikou}} |Top 10 Distribution Raikou|Spanish|Spain|70|June 27 to August 27, 2006|link=List of Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Raikou}} |Party of the Decade Raikou|English|United States|70|August 8, 2006|link=List of Party of the Decade event Pokémon distributions#Raikou}} |Top 10 Distribution Raikou|German|Germany|70|September 24 to November 5, 2006|link=List of German event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Raikou}} |Top 10 Distribution Raikou|French|France|70|September 26, 2006|link=List of French event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Raikou}} |Crown Raikou|Japanese|Japan|30 |June 18 to August 31, 2010|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Raikou}} |Shinsegae Raikou|Korean|South Korea|30 |September 11 to October 24, 2010|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Shinsegae Raikou}} |Crown City Raikou|Korean|South Korea|30 |December 16, 2010 to January 9, 2011|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Crown City Raikou}} |GameStop Raikou|English|North America|30 |January 3 to 9, 2011|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#GameStop Raikou}} |Winter 2011 Raikou|English|Wi-Fi|30 |February 7 to 13, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi English event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Winter 2011 Raikou}} |Winter 2011 Raikou|French|Wi-Fi|30 |February 7 to 13, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi French event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Winter 2011 Raikou}} |Winter 2011 Raikou|German|Wi-Fi|30 |February 7 to 13, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi German event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Winter 2011 Raikou}} |Winter 2011 Raikou|Italian|Wi-Fi|30 |February 7 to 13, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Winter 2011 Raikou}} |Winter 2011 Raikou|Spanish|Wi-Fi|30 |February 7 to 13, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation IV#Winter 2011 Raikou}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Raikou, along with and , was designed by Muneo Saitō.http://kai-you.net/article/5034 * Raikou is the only Pokémon in the anime whose image on the anime Pokédex was of stylized art rather than Ken Sugimori's official artwork. * Raikou's effort value yield of 1 Special Attack and 2 Speed is unique. * Raikou's number in the National Pokédex and the Johto Pokédex is the same: 243. Origin Raikou may be particularly based on the Thunder and Lightning gods of most cultures surrounding the world, mostly the 雷獣 '' (lit. thunder beast), a thunder demon of Japanese lore and is said to be Raijin's companion. It is said to be a creature that could take the form of a , , blue wrapped in lightning, and many other animals. Raikou is specifically based on its tiger form, while the Pokémon is based on its wolf form. In terms of physical build, Raikou may be based on the , a well-known but extinct species of wildcat often referred to as a saber-toothed tiger. Its color and pattern scheme are reminiscent of that of a . The stripes that decorate Raikou's body also can be compared to zigzagging thunderbolts and perhaps even scars from claws. The white ruff around Raikou's face is akin to the 's thick fur around its neck. In the anime, Raikou is shown to be very agile, swift, stealthy, and a powerful attacker, just like a tiger. The gray "plate" atop its head may be similar to Entei's head ornament, being either a helmet or crown that signifies courage and power. The flowing purple mane on its back is likely meant to invoke the image of a , the cloud type most often associated with thunderstorms. Name origin Raikou could be taken to mean 雷光 raikou (lightning), which is also the inspiration for the name of , or it may be a combination of 雷 rai (thunder) and 皇 kō (emperor). It may also derive from 雷公 raikō (thunder duke), the on'yomi reading of , a Taoist/Daoist deity. In other languages , , , and |fr=Raikou|frmeaning=Same as Japanese name |es=Raikou|esmeaning=Same as Japanese name |de=Raikou|demeaning=Same as Japanese name |it=Raikou|itmeaning=Same as Japanese name |ko=라이코 Raikou|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=雷公 Léigōng|zh_cmnmeaning=From . Also a reference to the ancient Chinese god of thunder, . |hi=रायकू Raikou|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Райку Rayku|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Legendary beasts * Raikou (The Legend of Thunder!) * Legendary beasts (M13) * Raikou (Adventures) Notes External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary trio Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Kanto legendary Pokémon Category:Johto legendary Pokémon Category:Orre legendary Pokémon Category:Roaming Pokémon de:Raikou fr:Raikou it:Raikou ja:ライコウ pl:Raikou zh:雷公